Naruto and One Piece Of Pirates and Ninjas
by MetalMadness122
Summary: A crossover between One Piece and Naruto. After an encounter with a devilfruit user, the Straw Hat Pirates wind up in Konoha. Little do they know that the evil Akatsuki have some plans for them...


Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha, Mugiwara Pirates.

"Yahoo!" That cry came from the fun-loving captain of the Mugiwara-or Straw Hat-Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, who was sitting on top of the mast, hanging on and floating like a parasail. "GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU IDIOT!" Zoro, one of his crewmates, cried at him. "You're going to fly off!" "No, I'm not!" Luffy replied. "Franky's hanging onto me." Sure enough, Franky was holding onto Luffy, who was stretching out farther than the eye could see. "SUPER!" Franky shouted as the wind flew into his face. "WHY THE HECK DID I JOIN YOU IDIOTS?!" Zoro cried, whacking his head with the handle of his sword. As he did that, Nami-the crew's navigator-was talking to the ship's historian, Nico Robin. The ship's doctor and sniper-Chopper and Ussop-were playing a board game, and the ship's cook-Sanji-was cooking the crew's dinner. All in all, it was a normal day for the Straw Hats. For a moment.

As he flew above the ship, Luffy spotted a speck in the distance. The speck grew into a small sandbar not to far off from the ship. As he jumped down, he noticed something weird on the sandbar-a man. The other Straw Hats noticed the man as well. "What would a man be doing on a sandbar?" Sanji asked. "Maybe he was marooned!" Luffy suggested. "On a sandbar? No way," Ussop said. The man turned, looking at the pirates with an evil look in his eye. "He's creeping me out," Nami muttered, backing off. Chopper took one look and said, "It looks like he hasn't had food for weeks!" "Let's help him then!" Luffy yelled.

The Thousand Sunny slowed down and anchored next to the sandbar. "Jump on!" Luffy told the man. The man didn't move. Luffy asked the question again. This time, the man moved. He lifted a hand, snapped his fingers, and lowered the hand. A small spiral appeared in the air. The spiral grew bigger, creating a huge vortex. The wind began to pick up, and strong winds pushed the ship in quickly. Very quickly. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Luffy yelled. Robin attempted to slow the ship with her curse fruit powers. "It's too strong-I can't hold on!" She told Luffy. The man grinned as the pirates were sucked in. "Kid," the man finally said to Luffy, "Give my regards to the red-haired man when you see him." Luffy froze. "Red-haired-you mean Shanks? How do you know him? HOW DO YOU KNOW-"he began, but it was too late. He and his crew were sucked into the portal. The man smiled…it had begun.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Straw Hats exited the portal, their ship crashing-on solid ground. "What happened to the sea?!" Luffy cried. "Guys? Where are you?!" "We're right here, you idiot!" Nami said angrily, whacking him on the head. "Where are we?" Franky asked, looking around. "I don't know, but something tells me that there's a town nearby." Ussop muttered. The crew took a look at each other, and jumped off the ship. As they did, they saw some specks in the distance. The specks grew into people-a pink-haired girl, a white-haired man wearing a mask across his face, and a blonde kid in an orange and black jumpsuit. "G-guys," Chopper stammered, "I think we're in trouble."

Chapter 2: The Welcome

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Asked the blonde haired kid. _And why are they dressed like that? Even I dress better than them, _thought the boy. "We're the Straw Hat Pirates, and we come from the Grand Line……at least I think," said the disillusioned captain. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the best ninja in the village of Konoha," the boy stated proudly, earning a smack on the head from the pink-haired girl. "Anyway, either tell us what you're doing here or you're on a one way trip to the Hokage's office," said the ninja.

"Actually, we don't know what were doing here," said the pirate. "My name is Luffy, and this is my crew: Zoro, Chopper, Ussop, Robin, Nami, Franky, and Sanji. We're pirates searching for One Piece, the lost treasure of Gold Roger. By the way, is this the Grand Line?" "Grand Line? One Piece? What the heck are you talking about?" asked the white-haired ninja. After telling the ninja what happened up to their appearance, the Straw Hats asked where they were. "This is the ninja village of Konoha," explained the pink-haired ninja, Sakura. "Everyone is trained here as shinobi or kunoichi, and when they graduate the academy, they split up into squads to perform missions," continued the white-haired ninja, Kakashi.

"This is confusing," Zoro commented. "Ninjas? It would be pretty unbelievable if I wasn't talking to one," added Ussop. "Right, Sanji?" he said, turning around. Sanji wasn't there. "What the-"Ussop began, but he stopped mid-sentence. Sanji had started to hit on Sakura. "Well, well, well-what have we here? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be getting dirty by doing ninja work-it would ruin your pretty face." The cook told the kunoichi. All that earned him was a slap on the face. "Don't hit on me if you don't know me, pervert!" the girl said angrily, prepared to storm away. "You ok, Sanji," Luffy asked. "I think I'm in love," Sanji said, a smile on his face. That got him a punch in the face from Zoro. "You should focus on helping us find a way to get back to the Grand Line, not flirting with some hag." Sakura froze. Slowly, she turned around to look at Zoro. "What did you call me?" she asked, cracking her knuckles. She ran up to Zoro and kicked him in the chest.

"WHO'S A HAG?!" she cried, rapidly attacking Zoro. Normally he could dodge it, but she was very, very fast. She was also skilled in fighting, Zoro noticed. _I can see why Sanji started flirting with-whoa!_ _What am I thinking?! _Zoro snapped out of his thinking long enough to see Sakura about to knock out his teeth. Suddenly, an arm grabbed the kunoichi, causing her to freeze. "Quit picking on Zoro!" a voice said. Sakura turned to see Luffy, his arm stretching quite a few feet. "WHAT THE-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" Naruto cried, his eyes wide with shock. "Is that a newly created ninjutsu?" asked Kakashi. "Nin-what?" asked Luffy. "I ate a devil fruit." Seeing no recognition on the ninjas' faces, Luffy explained what a devil fruit was. Afterwards, Naruto looked at the sun. It was about to set. "Whoa! We need to get back to the village!" he yelled. He turned to go, but stopped. He turned around and asked "Luffy, do you and your friends want to come with us to the village?" "Sure," Luffy said, grinning. "Just hold on a bit." He turned to the Thousand Sunny and extended his arms. He hung on and said, "Gomu Gomu no…ROCKET!" He flung himself at the ship, landing on the deck. After collecting the crew's belongings, he rocketed back to the others. "Ready!" he said, holding tons of things in his hands. "This is going to be a long night," muttered Kakashi. And with that, they turned and walked in the direction of Konoha.

Chapter 3: A Night on the Town

Once the group arrived at Konoha, they were met with smiles, cheery "Hello's" and stares. Near the center of the town they saw a small restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen. "This is the best place to get some Ramen-it's really good," Naruto said to the pirates. "I'll be the judge of that," muttered Sanji. They walked in, sat down, ordered the ramen and waited. Once they got their food, Sanji picked up his chopsticks and took a bite. While the others slurped it down, Sanji ate it slowly, as if judging it.

Once everyone was done, Sanji walked over to the cook. "Yes, can I help you?" the man asked. "That," Sanji began, "Was the best ramen I've ever had in my life." "What did I tell you? No one can resist this ramen," Naruto said, grinning. "Thank you for the compliments, but I'm not that go-"the man started. "Yes, you are. And," Sanji said, pushing him out of sight from everyone, "I would like a job as a chef under you." "A job?" the man asked. "I don't have any openings, sorry." Sanji looked at the man with a glare. "Look, I recently fell in love with the pink-haired chick, and if you give me a job I can impress her with my cooking skills." The man thought for a moment. "If it's for love, then…sure. You start tomorrow at 8." He replied. "Thanks, cr-"Sanji began. He stopped himself before he called his new boss a crap-geezer. He went back to the others and they left the ramen shop.

Along the way to the Hokage's office, they stopped to greet Naruto's friends. First up were Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Evening, forehead-girl," Ino remarked, glaring angrily at Sakura. "Who are your friends?" Before Sakura could reply, Luffy blurted, "We're pirates!" At that, Shikamaru snickered. "Like I'd believe that." He muttered. Luffy, still carrying the things from the Sunny, dropped them on the ground. Out of the bags spilled gold, treasures, and some things from the various places that the Straw Hats have been. "Wow! You got any food in those bags?" Choji asked, digging through the bags. "No," said Nami. "Ask Sanji. He's the cook." As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Choji was bugging Sanji for a piece of food. "PLEASEEEEEEEE?" Choji begged, kneeling before him. Sanji got mad from his whining and kicked him in the stomach. "I only cook for Nami, Robin and Sakura!" he yelled. "Why don't you go buy some food?!" "I've been banned because they don't have enough food, the cheapskates," Choji snapped. Robin, irritated, used her cursed fruit powers to smack both of their heads together.

Not wanting to get into a huge fight, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi grabbed the pirates and began pulling them away. "We have to go, _now._" Naruto said, grabbing Sanji. As they left, Choji cried "You're lucky that Naruto's helping you! I would have kicked your butt, big-time!" "I'll get you, you crap-fatty!" Sanji yelled back. "I'M PLEASINGLY PLUMP!" "We're going, now!" Kakashi snapped.

After they left, they saw some of the ninjas' other friends-Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee. "Hi Guys," yelled Tenten. "Who are those weirdoes?" she asked. "They're the Straw Hat Pirates." Kakashi explained. Neji and Rock Lee looked up. "Pirates? Aren't they supposed to be bloodthirsty?" asked Lee, backing away. "Not these guys." Said Sakura. "They're anything but bloodthirsty." Ussop looked at Luffy, who had been eying Lee with strange expression for him-thoughtfulness. "Luffy, why are you-"Ussop began. He was cut off when Luffy cried "YOU HAVE CATERPILLARS ON YOUR FACE!" to Lee. "They're not caterpillars!" Lee said, frowning. "You know," Chopper said, "I'm a doctor, and if I'm not mistaken, your fuzzy eyebrows are a sign of a horrific disease." Lee kept backing away. "Wait-"Nami yelled. "You look a lot like Foxy!" The others nodded in agreement. Lee ran back up. "Who's this Foxy? A handsome go-getter?" he asked, combing his bowl haircut. Robin took out a notepad and began to draw. Once she was done, she said, "Actually, he looks like this," showing an ugly, ugly man.

Lee walked over to the alley nearby and hid in the back of it. "I look like that guy? No, it can't be…" he muttered "Actually, you look uglier." Luffy said, comparing the picture to Lee. "I do not…tell them Neji…tell them I'm not ugly…" he quietly said, crying in his little corner. "They're right, Lee." Neji said, walking over to Luffy. "I assume you are an intelligent strategist since you're a pirate captain?" Luffy looked at Neji with an idiotic face. "I assume that's a no." After a quick conversation, the group left to see the Hokage. Oddly, as they left, Neji stared after Nami. "They were jerks, right Neji?" asked Lee. He got no response. "Neji?"

Chapter 4: Meeting the Legendary Sucker

After they journeyed through Konoha, the group made their way to Tsunade's office. Kakashi briefed them on her. "She's a strongly opinionated woman…always agree with her. Even if she doesn't make sense, agree with her. It's a really bad idea to irritate her, so just shut up and nod." The Straw Hats nodded and walked into the office. What they saw shocked them. Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, was attempting to pull out a sake bottle out of her boss's hands. "You've gotten through 5 bottles already-you've had enough!" she yelled, grabbing at the bottle with all of her strength. Tsunade, as drunk as anyone could get, pushed her out of the way. "I'M THE HOKAGE, AND I'LL SAY WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" she cried back, hiccupping in-between words. The group started to back off, unfortunately Tsunade saw them. "GET BACK HERE, KAKASHI! YOU HAVEN'T TURNED IN YOUR MISSION REPORT! AND WHO ARE THESE IDIOTS?!" Tsunade ranted. "Calm down Tsunade! You'll hurt yourself!" said Shizune, trying to restrain the Hokage. Turning to the group, Shizune said "Just drop the mission report off and leave!" Kakashi complied, dropping off the report and rushing out of the room. The others quickly followed.

"That was interesting," said Zoro. "Is she always like that?" "No, she's usually much worse." Commented Sakura. "Let's just wait until she's sober." Kakashi said, heading for a bench outside the office. As they sat down, Chopper had a confused look on his face. Sanji-the womanizing idiot-hadn't done anything when he saw Tsunade. Usually, he would fall head over heels for any girl that he saw. But ever since he saw Sakura, he only did those things when she was around. And Zoro seemed to be acting strange as well. He sat next to Sakura in the ramen restaurant, and he kept standing by her side. What was going on?

After a few hours, Tsunade came out. Luffy and the others reeled back at the sight. She had bags under her eyes, her breath reeked of sake, and her hair was insanely messed up. "What? Is there anything wrong?" the Hokage asked. As Luffy was about to speak, his friends clamped his mouth shut. "Remember what Kakashi said? Don't say anything." Nami muttered angrily. "You look fabulous," Ussop said, keeping his hands on Luffy's mouth. "Absolutely fabulous," Franky added. Ignoring their comments, Tsunade turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, your report mentioned pirates. Were you as drunk as me when you wrote that?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not a word of it is lies. The pirates are sitting right here." He added, motioning to Luffy. Tsunade wasn't amused. "These guys are pirates?" she asked. "I find that hard to believe." "Oh yeah?" Zoro said, standing up. "Then how do you explain this?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out some pieces of paper. He unrolled them and handed them to her. She took a look, and her eyes went wide. They were wanted posters-and they were high bounties. Very high bounties. "WHY DID YOU BRING DANGEROUS PIRATES INTO THIS VILLAGE?!" She screamed at Kakashi. "Dangerous?" Naruto said, laughing. "They're as dangerous as a tree stump." Tsunade studied the pirates. It was true, they didn't seem dangerous. But, looks could be deceiving. _Time to test them._

With lightning fast speed, the Hokage did a roundhouse kick towards Luffy. In a single second, she had swords at her neck, a gun barrel in her face, a leg in her side, a slingshot ready to hit the back of her head, hands holding her still, a staff at her legs, a reindeer ready to attack, and-the part that freaked her out the most-rubber arms grabbing her shoulders. "What the-"she began. "How did you do that so fast?" Luffy grinned. "We got those bounties for a reason you know!" The weapons were sheathed, and Tsunade was given room to move. Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, these pirates will definitely be useful in your next mission." Kakashi stood up. "A mission? So soon?" he asked. "WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, jumping up. "We just got back!" Sakura bopped him on the head. "Don't yell at the Hokage!" she said, an angry look on her face.

"Yes, a mission." Tsunade said, taking out the report. "We recently found the Akatsuki base, but we need an experienced team to take them out before they have the chance to escape. They never stay in one base for long, so we have to do this tonight." "Tonight? Aw man…" Naruto muttered. "Pirates, I would like you to accompany them." The Hokage added. Before the rest of the crew had time to answer, Luffy said, "All right! We'll do it!" "Good!" Tsunade said. "All right, don't just stand there! Get going!" The Hokage turned and walked back into her office. The ninja/pirate team walked out of the building and headed off towards the location on the map that Tsunade had given to them.

Chapter 5: The Akatsuki Strike

As the group headed towards the location on Tsunade's map, Luffy asked Kakashi, "What are the Akatsuki anyway?" "They're a group of rouge ninja that deserted their villages. They've been tracking down demons that have been sealed inside various people across the world, trying to capture them for their own reasons." He told the pirate. Before Luffy could question the ninja further, Naruto said, "We're coming up on the base." "Be prepared for anything," Sakura added. Franky looked ahead and stared. "What is it?" Robin asked. "This place…" Franky muttered, "…is where the Thousand Sunny landed." "WHAT?!" Ussop cried. "But if that's true-" "Then the Akatsuki base is our ship." Zoro finished.

The group stopped at the coordinates. Slowly, they snuck up on the ship. "All right," Kakashi began, "These people are very dangerous, so we need to take advantage of the element of-" "THOSE JERKS RUINED MY SUPER SHIP! THEY'LL PAY!" Franky cried. He transformed into the Franky Centaur, and charged in. "…surprise." Kakashi finished, shaking his head. "Might as well follow him in." Summoning his ninja dogs, Kakashi led the others into the base. When they got in, no one was there. "What the-Tsunade said they would be here!" Naruto whined. "Where did they-" he began, turning around. He saw Deidara staring him in the face. "Boo."

Jumping back, Naruto saw that Deidara was not alone. He was with the other members of the Akatsuki, and they were ready to attack. "Well, well, what have we here?" a voice said. A hologram popped up in the middle of the room, showing the Akatsuki leader. "I didn't expect to see three here. And you brought friends. Wonderful! Now we can kill you all at once. Akatsuki-attack!" The group prepared to charge. "The odds are against us." Sakura said. Luffy turned to her and grinned. "Just the way I like it!"

Kisame charged at Kakashi with his sword, but before he could connect a blow, three katana were at his throat. "What the-" he began. He looked up to see Zoro, grinning. "Don't move. If you do, I'll cut your head off. And you wouldn't want that to happen." He said, moving his swords closer to the neck. Kisame smiled, and he melted away. He reappeared behind Zoro, and slashed his sword through his neck. Nothing happened. "What?!" he yelled. "An afterimage." Zoro's voice said from behind the Akatsuki member. The last words Kisame heard before being knocked out were "Oni…Giri!" Then there was darkness as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Tobi and Deidara ran towards Naruto, preparing to kill him. Unfortunately for them, two rubber fists hit them in the face before they had the chance. They were knocked back by the strangely powerful blows. They got back up, and saw the arms retract into Luffy's body. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Tobi cried. "THAT'S SO COOL!" Deidara smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't compliment your opponent!" he snapped. "Hey, Naruto," Luffy said, "Mind lending a hand?" "Sure!" the ninja said, smiling. He created a shadow clone, and they began to gather chakra in his hands. Soon, the chakra was a ball, and the clone disappeared. "Luffy! Grab my legs and hurl me towards those two!" Naruto told the pirate. "Yosh!" Luffy said, grabbing the ninja. He began to swing him around, faster and faster. Stretching his arms, Luffy yelled, "Gomu Gomu no…" as he threw the ninja at the two. Naruto extended his arm at Tobi, who was in front of Deidara. "RASENGAN!" he shouted, hitting Tobi with the ball of chakra. Tobi was sent flying into Deidara, and they both hit the wall, knocking them out cold.

Kakashi watched the pirates fight, genuinely surprised. The Akatsuki were great ninja, and they were all very strong-except for Tobi, anyway. These pirates were taking them out easily, as if they were having fun! But…why? Before Kakashi could think about this further, Zetzu charged at him from behind. The ninja jumped out of the way, but Zetzu caught him by using the wood of the ship to create a cage. Before he could crush Kakashi, two hands shot up from the ground, holding him down. Then, Franky ran at him, firing his weapon hands at the rouge ninja. It hit him right in the chest. Then, Chopper rammed him into the wall. Sanji proceeded to kick him in the face, and then Ussop shot his Fire Star at the Akatsuki member, setting him aflame. Zetzu screamed in pain as he burned to a crisp.

"Wow…" Ussop said, amazed. "Did I do that?" "It must have been because he was part plant." Sanji noted. "How was he part plant?" Franky asked. "Uh…guys," Chopper stammered, as the others talked, "What about Kakashi?" The others froze, and looked at the cage. "There's no way we can break that without hurting Kakashi." Franky muttered. "Then, what? We just leave him there?" Ussop asked. "I guess so," Sanji said, stamping his foot in anger. As the others argued, Chopper broke the ninja out using his Arm Point. "Thanks," Kakashi told the reindeer. "I owe you for that." "Shut up!" Chopper said, dancing all of a sudden. "Don't thank me, idiot!"

After about ten minutes, it seemed as if the ninja/pirate group was going to win. But, as Naruto fought against the newly conscious Deidara, one of the most dangerous members of the Akatsuki snuck up behind him. Naruto turned around to face his attacker-a brutal mistake. He looked straight into the eyes of Itachi Uchiha, falling prey to his Makengeko Sharingan. "Fool." The ninja rasped, grabbing Naruto by the throat. Naruto couldn't do anything since the Sharingan rendered him incapable of moving. Itachi pulled out a kunai knife, and held it at the young boy's neck. "Goodbye." He said, raising the weapon. The last thing Naruto ever saw was Itachi's face, twisted in an evil grin. The knife reached Naruto's neck, and then darkness overcame the ninja. The others stared in shock, even the Akatsuki members. Sakura fell to her knees, crying. "N…NARUTO!"

Chapter 6: Hidden Secrets

Everyone in the room stood in silence-save for Itachi, who was chuckling. Deidara was the first to speak, directly to Itachi. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he yelled, storming up to the Uchiha. "YOU JUST RUINED OUR CHANCE AT CATCHING THE KYUBI!" Itachi continued to chuckle. "Ruined? Oh, no, I just saved it." "What are you talking about?!" Kisame asked, ignoring the other ninja and the pirates. "When you killed the boy, you killed the fox!" "Incorrect, Kisame." Itachi said, still smiling. "Not many people know this, but only part of the fox was sealed within Naruto." He told the Akatsuki. "Let me tell you a story."

"It is true; the Kyubi was sealed inside Naruto-but only partially. The Fourth Hokage feared that the power would overwhelm the boy. So, using a jutsu that he developed, he split the fox's power in two, and sealed one part inside Naruto. He then proceeded to seal the other half inside another young boy. Right before he died, the Fourth used a special jutsu to send the boy, as crazy as it sounds, into another dimension. And, as soon as those fools walked in, I realized that that boy was in this room." Turning around, he faced Luffy. "And that the boy was you."

"What are you saying?" Kakashi demanded. "That's impossible!" "My Sharingan sensed the Kyubi's power." Itachi replied coolly. "And, after seeing the boy's powers, there's no denying it." Itachi walked towards Luffy, who had begun to emit steam. "What's this? You're going into your Gear Second form?" Itachi asked mockingly. "Oh yes-I know about Gears, and the devil fruit that help cause that ability. I have a…shall we say, reliable source that told me these things."

In a voice filled with anger, Luffy said, "I don't care if you try to kill me, or about how you know about my powers. I don't even care if I have a demon inside of me. But you killed my friend, and I'll destroy you for that!" Luffy's body began to change, become harder. "What's this?" Kisame asked. "Gear…SECOND!"

Luffy disappeared. "Hmph-fool," Itachi muttered. "No one can escape the gaze of my Sharingan." "GUESS AGAIN!" Luffy's voice shouted from behind the rouge ninja. Itachi, surprised, turned around to trap the pirate in his Sharingan gaze. Luffy, instead of punching Itachi in the jaw, punched him in the eyes-the source of his power. Itachi's Sharingan were punched into the back of the evil ninja's head.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" the Uchiha screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" "I just beat you." Luffy said, smiling. "GOMU GOMU NO…" he began, stretching his arms out behind him. Deidara, realizing what he was doing, told Tobi, "Come on! We have to stop him!" But, Tobi stayed where he was. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FOOL?!" Kisame yelled. "Get over here!" "No." Tobi replied, tears in his eyes. "I joined you guys because I thought it would be cool, but no one said there would be killing! You guys are just murderers! I quit!" he cried, running to the side of Sakura to comfort her.

"Fine!" Deidara shouted. "We never needed you anyway!" Kisame added. The two jumped in front of Itachi, to block Luffy's attack. Before they could react, two very powerful arms shot out and hit them in the chest, knocking them into Itachi with enough force to send them into the wall. "…JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy finished, retracting his arms. Still conscious, Deidara picked up his fallen comrades. "You're stronger than you look, pirate." He muttered. "But here's a warning-the next time we meet will be your last day alive." Deidara disappeared, taking the other two with him.

Luffy walked over to the others, who were still getting over Naruto's death. He walked to the corpse, picking it up. "Come on-we have to bury him." He said. The others nodded. "Tobi," he added, turning towards the ex-Akatsuki member. "You can come too." Tobi nodded, following the others out of the ship. They went to a grassy field, and Ussop dug a hole, while Zoro made a tombstone with a rock and his swords. Once that was done, Luffy carried Naruto's body and placed it into the grave. Chopper covered it back up with dirt, and Sakura, still crying, placed some flowers on the grave. Kakashi leaned over and read from the tombstone. "Here lies Naruto Uzumaki, a great ninja, and a great friend. May he rest in peace and may his soul find happiness." Everyone began to weep. Luffy stood silent for a moment. "I swear," he began, making everyone look up, "That I will destroy the Akatsuki once and for all!" Looking at the sky, the pirate yelled, "You hear that, Naruto?! I'll make sure they pay! I swear it!" The sky began to clear up, and the group, no longer sobbing, headed back to the village.

I uploaded the whole thing because I had already made the whole story. A friend of mine co-wrote this with me. There will be a sequel.


End file.
